What is Life
by RainClov
Summary: Semua dimulai ketika ia bermimpi tentang kembang api dan seorang gadis kecil yang muncul di dalam mimpinya. Ia merasa ia mengenal gadis itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa gadis itu. Dan semuanya semakin rumit ketika seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut bak pantat ayam menyerangnya dan menanyakan di mana adiknya. Hinata tidak mengerti. Seumur hidupnya, Hinata adalah anak tunggal.
1. Chapter 1: Message

_Hallo, semua ^o^)/  
selamat datang di FF duo author RainClov.  
Berhubung ini fanfic pertama kami di FFN. Jadi, aku bakal memperkenalkan diri :3_

Kenalkan, namaku Arrain. Arra si hujan. w)b *pake topi awan + kaos bergambar tetes air hujan*  
kalian bisa memanggilku Arra atau Rain. Gimana nyamannya sama kalian.

Untuk pembukaan kali ini, Arra yang dapet jatah untuk nyapa para reader yang cantik-cantik, ganteng-ganteng atau yang imut-imut, kawaii-kawaii dll lah xD / jadi bingung sendiri bilangnya.

:3 ff nya mungkin sedikit gaje. Tapi Arra harap kalian suka. Ini FF yang Arra dan teman Arra buat bersama.

;) teman Arra bakal nongol di penutupan chapter nanti. Jadi, cukup sekian.

Happy reading and bye bye xD *ngilang layaknya jin xD *

* * *

 **What is Life © RainClov (Arrain & Clover)  
**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

.

Angin lembut membelai pipi seorang gadis yang kisaran umurnya 16 tahunan. Rambutnya di mainkan oleh angin yang menerpa dengan lembut. Kakinya berjalan diatas pasir, langkah demi langkah ia telusuri tepi pantai. Berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Ia terus menelusuri pinggir pantai sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok seorang gadis kecil. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, tertegun melihat sosok gadis kecil yang sedikit mirip dengannya. Gadis kecil itu melihat ke arah pemandangan matahari sore. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati gadis kecil tersebut.

Ia terus memperhatikan sosok gadis kecil itu. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang pendeknya, poni rambutnya yang jatuh ke wajahnya dan memiliki iris mata _amethyst_ tanpa pupil mata. Gadis ini mirip dengannya.

Langit mulai gelap. Bintang-bintang mulai terlihat. Kini matahari telah seluruhnya tenggelam.

Ketika langit seutuhnya gelap dan hanya di hiasi bintang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari atas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Kembang api?

Beberapa kembang api meluncur ke atas dan meledak, menghiasi langit malam yang gelap bersama para bintang. Ia memandang kagum kembang api itu, melupakan gadis yang kini berdiri hampir 3 langkah di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat setelah kembang api berhenti di luncurkan, ia kembali teringat akan gadis tersebut. Di liriknya ke tempat di mana gadis kecil tadi berdiri. Ia menghela nafas pelan melihat gadis itu masih ada di tempatnya.

Selangkah. Dua langkah. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis kecil tersebut.

"Jangan pernah mau mengikuti takdir bertemu denganku. Atau hidupmu yang akan di pertaruhkan." ujarnya dengan nada pelan namun jelas. Ia berhenti berjalan, berusaha mencerna kata perkata yang di ucapkan gadis tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa mereka berdua. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha bertahan dari angin kencang itu.

" _Sayonara_..." bisikan yang tertangkap di telinganya di tengah angin kencang dan ribut tersebut. Angin berhenti.

Ia berusaha membuka matanya, di lihatnya langit-langit suatu ruangan yang hanya di hiasi bola lampu. Sadar bahwa ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ugh?"

Sakit. Ya, kepalanya sakit. Aku tadi bermimpi? Sebenarnya mimpi apa tadi? Siapa gadis itu? Apa maksud gadis itu? Dan.. apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi itu tadi?

Berbagai pertanyaan kini muncul di benaknya. Ia tak bisa mengingat jelas wajah gadis itu sekarang, ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian lengkapnya. Yang di ingatnya hanyalah gadis itu, kembang api, angin ribut.. Dan " _Sayonara_..." yang ia dengar terakhir kali sebelum ia terbangun.

"Tok-tok" suara pintu yang tiba-tiba di ketuk membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Respon ia bertanya "Siapa?"

"Ini saya, Kō." jawab seseorang dari balik pintu. Mendengar jawaban itu, ia mempersilahkan orang bernama Kō itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kō membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Tuan Hiashi menyuruh saya untuk membangunkan nona." jelasnya, berjalan mendekati jendela kamar Hinata.

"Takutnya nanti nona terlambat." sambungnya sambil membuka tirai kamar Hinata. Hinata melirik jam weker miliknya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat jam tersebut.

"Aku hampir terlambat!" teriaknya buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur, menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia berusaha melakukan semuanya dengan cepat agar ia tak benar-benar terlambat nantinya.

" _Ittekimasu_!" serunya, membanting pintu rumah dan berlari kecil menuju sekolahnya. Ini kebiasaannya, walau sang ayah memiliki mobil, ia tetap saja ingin berjalan kaki layaknya anak biasa. _Ralat,_ dia sedang berlari saat ini.

Ia terus berlari menuju sekolahnya. Beberapa kali ia tak sengaja menabrak orang lain, membuatnya harus minta maaf berkali-kali. Dan lagi-lagi kali ini ia kembali menabrak seseorang, membuat yang di tabrak terjatuh.

" _Ittai_.." ringis gadis kecil yang di tabraknya. Hinata buru-buru membantunya bangun, mengambil tas gadis tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya yang baru saja ia tabrak.

" _Gomenasai,_ aku tak memperhatikan jalanan." ucapnya dengan panik.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika berlarian. Yang lewat disini tidak hanya kau. Ingat itu. Huh, pagi-pagi membuat moodku kacau saja."

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah anak sd yang ia tabrak ini. Wajahnya di tutup oleh poni nya yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Gadis itu tak mempedulikan sikap Hinata dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Hinata dan menghilang di tikungan.

Hinata terdiam, memikirkan wajah gadis tersebut. Tunggu. Poni yang jatuh ke wajahnya? Itu kan...

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Hinata, berlari menyusul gadis kecil tadi, melewati tikungan. Tapi sayang, gadis itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Menghilang dalam hitungan kurang dari 30 detik.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

'Jangan pernah mau mengikuti takdir bertemu denganku, atau hidupmu yang akan di pertaruhkan.'

Hinata terus memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata gadis kecil dalam mimpinya. Ia yakin, yang ia tabrak tadi pagi pastilah gadis dalam mimpinya. Tapi kenapa? Dan siapa dia? Sambil melamun, ia melihat ke arah luar jendela, melihat langit biru tanpa awan. Ia tertegun mengingat sesuatu ketika melihat langit biru tanpa ada satu kepalan awan.

 _'Hanabi?_ ' batinnya. Ia teringat dengan kembang api yang semalam ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Ia memegang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ugh... Ha.. na.. bi?" ejanya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Sepertinya ia mengenal nama itu. Bukan, bukan kembang api yang ia maksud. Tapi.. Ia rasa itu nama seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, entah siapa. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya.

"Psstt.. Hinata. Hei, Hinata!" panggil seseorang, membuat Hinata terpaksa membuka matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil menatap teman yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Daijobu_?" tanya gadis cherry yang tadi memanggilnya.

" _Daijobu_ " jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu ia berbohong, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Beruntung semenit setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan si jidat lebar, bel jam istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Hinata, ke kantin yuk." ajak gadis dengan model rambut yang dicepol seperti gadis cina. Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis berambut coklat tua yang seperti gadis cina ini. Di sepanjang jalan mereka mengobrol bermacam-macam selagi menuju ke kantin. Sampai di kantin mereka melihat segerombolan siswi yang mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Tenten, ada apa di sana?" tanya Hinata ke gadis gaya rambut cina yang dari tadi mengobrol dengannya. Tenten mengangkat bahunya.

"Mana ku tau." jawabnya cuek. Tak puas dengan jawaban Tenten, Hinata pergi mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

"H-hei, Hinata" Hinata mengabaikan panggilan dari Tenten, berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Tenten menyusul masuk dalam kerumunan. Hinata terus mencoba menerobos ke depan, dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia berhasil mencapai posisi paling depan. Kini ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam. Di perhatikannya pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Yang di perhatikan merasa sedikit risih, membuat pemuda tersebut melirik ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa, matanya tiba-tiba membulat melihat Hinata.

"Kau... seorang Hyuuga?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam begitu juga dengan tatapan yang sama. Hinata terjengit melihat tatapan itu.

"I-iya, aku putri keluarga Hyuuga." jawabnya dengan di selimuti perasaan ngeri melihat tatapan yang amat penuh kebencian itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi di halangi oleh kedatangan Tenten.

"Hinata, ayo cepat, kita harus membeli makanan sekarang. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis." ujar Tenten mengingatkan Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas lega, ia rasa lebih baik ia pergi sini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkannya.

Hinata dan Tenten membeli makanan lalu memakannya bersama. Tenten terus berbicara ketika sedang memakan makanannya, sementara ia hanya diam dan berpura-pura menanggapi perkataan Tenten. Namun sebenarnya, pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana.

Mimpi. Gadis tadi pagi. Dan pemuda itu. Benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Kenapa pemuda tadi melihatnya dengan respon yang begitu aneh? Aneh, benar-benar aneh.. Dan mimpi itu juga aneh. Jam istirahat berakhir, waktunya melanjutkan pelajaran. Hinata lagi-lagi melamun di tengah jam pelajaran.

Semakin melamun, semakin pusing dirinya memikirkan semua keanehan yang terjadi padanya dalam sehari ini. Tanpa terasa, jam pelajaran pun habis dan waktu pulang pun tiba. Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Membangunkan Hinata dari lamunan panjangnya tadi. Ia buru-buru membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan di masukkannya dalam tas.

Langkah, ah- bukan, larian Hinata terus bertambah menit demi menit. Walau ia tahu berlarian di tangga itu berbahaya. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin cepat keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Ia terus berlari menuju ke suatu tempat setelah keluar dari pekarangan sekolah.

Ia berlari masuk ke taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Kelelahan berlari, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat di bangku taman yang ada di taman itu.

"Akhirnya.. Kau sendiri juga, nona Hyuuga," ujar seseorang, membuat perhatian Hinata teralih ke arah pemilik suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemilik suara itu adalah pemuda ayam yang tadi siang ia temui di kantin. Hinata berdiri, perasaannya bercampur takut dan bingung. Pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang kau mau? Jangan mendekat!" seru Hinata dengan suara gemetaran. Ia takut melihat si pemuda itu. Ia merasa pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Di mana adikmu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam.

"Adik?" tanya Hinata. Seingat Hinata, ia adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya, mana mungkin ia punya adik. Tanpa ada percakapan lagi, Pemuda itu melesat ke arahnya dan menyerangnya dengan sebuah katana. Sesaat sebelum katana itu mengenainya, seseorang menangkis serangan pemuda yang memiliki _style_ rambut yang aneh itu.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Jadi...sesuai yang Arrain bilang, aku muncul di akhir chapter. Nickname ku disini Clover. Semoga kalian suka dengan FF kami dan dengan senang hati kami menunggu review dari kalian. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Who?

**Arrain** : *asik baca komik* hehe.. *membelakangi kamera*

 **Clover** : Arra. *kata penuh penekanan*

 **Arrain** : Eh? *lirik Clover, bengong* Apa? *watados*

 **Clover** : *menggerakkan jari tengah dan telunjuk bersamaan, mengarah pada kamera*

 **Arrain** : *lirik* eh...? *sweatdrop* a-ahahaha... udh mulai ya? *lirik clover + tawa kaku*

 **Clover** : *benarkan letak kacamata* kita sudah mulai sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu

 **Arrain** : Oh.. Beberapa waktu yang lalu.. *lanjut baca komik*

 _1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.._

Heeee! Udh mulai?! *lempar komik, berdiri dan gebrak meja*

 **Clover** : *sigh* tidak perlu gebrak meja. Suaranya berisik.

 **Arrain** : *gulp* _go- gomen_. *duduk*  
*berdehem*  
ehem, maaf soal keributan tadi.  
Nah, halo, semuanyaaaaa o)/  
 _ogenki desuka?_  
Hehe, ketemu lagi dengan arra dan Clover. Nah, kita mulai dari _**pembacaan balasan review dulu**_ ya.

 **Clover** : Pertama, untuk **Hwang Ahbo** _-senpai_. Kami senang mengetahui FF kami ini membuat senpai terhibur. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff kami.

 **Arrain** : Terus baca FF kami ya, senpaaai. Hayo loh kalau gak baca, entar nyesel gak bisa lihat si cute Arrain. *di gaplok Clover*"

 **Clover** : Ahem. Selanjutnya untuk **Graysia** - _san._ Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan sesuai yang Graysia- _san_ minta, kami telah melanjutkannya.

 **Arrain** : *sweatdrop* Clover, cerialah sedikit. Kau terlalu datar. *lirik Clover*

 **Clover** : Datar? Kau punya masalah dengan hal itu? Lagipula aku sedang berbicara dengan nada yang ceria.

 **Arrain** : Ceria? Aku rasa yang tadi itu terlalu datar, Clo-vy-chan~

 **Clover** : *gebrak meja* jadi kau menghinaku? *kacamata berkilat*

 **Arrain** : *merinding* *berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut* kalau iya bagaimana, Clo-vy-chan...? *tatapan menggoda*

 **Clover** : *adjust her glasses* Ah, begitu. Siap siap kukirim kau ke neraka yang paling dalam. *berjalan mendekat pada Arra*

 **Arrain** : *nelen air ludah* ngeek, kayaknya harus kabur. 1... 2.. 3.. Kabuuuurrrrr! *lari*

 **Clover** : "Tunggu. Jangan lari." *kejar dengan kecepatan penuh dan kacamata sekilas berkilat terkena cahaya*

 **Arrain** : "huwaaaa! *terus kabur* *lewat di depan kamera* *berhenti sejenak di depan kamera* semuanyaaa, selamat membaca yaa. Semoga menikmati. *sweet smile, cute smile*

 **Clover** : ...Arra. ARRAAA!

Peep/? (suara sensor)

#

#

#

 _ **What is Life**_

 _ **Author: Arrain**_

 _ **Editor: Clovy #uhuk, maksudnya Clover**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**_

#

#

#

Hinata menutup matanya sesaat sebelum katana itu mengenainya. Pemuda dengan style rambut yang aneh itu melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang, menjaga jarak dari orang yang menangkis serangannya.

Tepat ketika Hinata hendak membuka kelopak matanya, orang yang menolongnya itu langsung melarangnya.

"Jangan buka matamu sampai aku menyuruhmu melakukannya." ujar orang yang menolongnya.

Hinata tertegun. Ia mengenal suara ini. Ia pernah mendengar suara ini. Ini.. Ini.. Ini suara yang tadi malam muncul dalam mimpinya. Ini suara gadis SD yang ia tabrak tadi.

'Tak salah lagi. Ini pasti suara ini... Pasti suara milik orang itu..' batinnya.

Hinata ingin membantah perintah orang itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam dari pada memprotes.

"Nah, anak ayam Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di tempat lain? Takutnya kalau kau terus di sini, nantinya kau akan terdesak dan tersudut anggota klan Hyuuga. Aku sangat yakin bahwa ini adalah wilayah Klan Hyuuga." orang itu berusaha membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mundur tanpa harus bertarung dengannya.

Tapi, sungguh. Hanya dengan kata-kata? Bukan Uchiha namanya jika mundur karena ancaman seperti itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendecih. Lalu tertawa sinis.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau akan muncul jika aku memancingmu dengan menggunakan kakakmu sebagai umpan." ujarnya dengan tatapan licik.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa tuan Uchiha.. Ah, salah, anak ayam 'Uchiha'. Tuan muda Uchiha yang sebenarnya adalah kakakmu. Bukan kau. Aku benar 'kan?" sindirnya sambil menekan kata 'Uchiha' dalam kalimatnya.

"Diam kau!" teriak pemuda Uchiha dengan penuh amarah. Dia benar-benar terpancing dengan kata-kata seorang Hyuuga yang menolong Hinata.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hendak menyerang sang Hyuuga, tapi sayang, bala bantuan langsung datang di saat itu juga. Membuat sang pemuda Uchiha mau tak mau harus pergi dari situ. Sesaat sebelum Uchiha itu pergi, ia sempat menghilangkan katana miliknya. Katana itu hilang di telan cahaya biru secara perlahan-lahan.

Para Hyuuga dewasa datang ke lokasi kejadian. Mereka datang karena ketika sang Hyuuga memancing pemuda Uchiha itu, Hyuuga itu memberikan kode SOS melalui kemampuan telepati miliknya.

Dan ketika beberapa para Hyuuga dewasa sudah mengerumuni Hinata, Hyuuga yang menolong Hinata pun pergi dari lokasi kejadian. Sebelum pergi ia sempat mengangguk, berpamitan dengan para pengawal Hinata. Salah seorang dari beberapa Hyuuga dewasa mendekati Hinata dan berdiri di depan Hinata yang dari tadi berdiri sambil menutup matanya.

"Nona Hinata, anda sudah bisa membuka mata." ujarnya. Hinata membuka mata sesuai perintah salah seorang pengawalnya. Ketika membuka mata, Hinata mendapati seorang gadis Hyuuga berambut pendek hijau gelap sedang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Natsu... Kau yang menolongku?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit ragu. Gadis Hyuuga yang di ketahui bernama Natsu langsung mengangguk. Hinata merasa Natsu berbohong padanya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, Hinata refleks melirik kiri, kanan dan belakang. Mencari seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikannya. Yang memperhatikan sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sebuah pohon yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Hinata.

Natsu menyadari sikap Hinata yang curiga tentang keberadaan seorang Hyuuga yang tadi menolongnya.

"Are? Nona? Ada apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura memasang wajah polos. Hinata buru-buru menggeleng dan menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Natsu dan 2 pengawal lainnya membawa Hinata kembali ke rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah, Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya karena kelelahan.

Natsu pergi menuju ruang kerja dari sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Tuan, nona Hinata bertemu dengan saudarinya tadi." lapor Natsu. Sang pemimpin klan, Hyuuga Hiashi, terkejut mendengarnya tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Lalu? Apa adiknya memberitahukan rahasia klan kita pada Hinata?" tanya Hiashi _to the point_.

"Tidak." jawab Natsu singkat. Jawaban Natsu membuat Hiashi menngernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Apa saja yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sepertinya dalam perjalanan pulang, nona Hinata sengaja beristirahat di sebuah taman yang dekat dengan sekolahnya. Lalu seorang pemuda Uchiha mendekatinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu anak bungsu dari ketua Klan Uchiha." Natsu mulai bercerita.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke." gumam Hiashi pelan. Natsu kembali melanjutkan laporannya.

"Dari laporan adik nona Hinata, pemuda Uchiha tersebut menyerang nona, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia tanyakan ke nona tentang Klan Hyuuga tapi nona yang tak tahu menahu tentang rahasia Klan menjawab bahwa ia tak mengetahui hal itu. Karena pemuda tersebut yakin nona Hinata pasti mengetahui sesuatu, pemuda tersebut menyerang nona Hinata. Ia mendesak nona Hinata agar nona mau buka mulut soal rahasia Klan Hyuuga. Tapi saudari nona Hinata datang di saat yang tepat dan langsung menangkis serangan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Ia berhasil mengulur waktu sampai kami datang ke lokasi kejadian." jelas Natsu panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Pemuda itu sudah pergi ketika kami datang. Hanya ada nona Hinata dn saudarinya disana. Kami melihat nona Hinata sedang menutup matanya sambil berdiri di belakang saudarinya. Sepertinya saudarinya menyuruh nona Hinata untuk menutup mata agar nona Hinata tak melihatnya. Setelah itu, saudarinya pergi dan kemudian saya menyuruh nona Hinata membuka matanya. Saya mengaku bahwa saya lah yang menolong nona Hinata." jelas Natsu.

"Begitu... Jadi, Hinata belum tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik kan? Dia belum tahu tentang rahasia klan kita kan?" tanya Hiashi. Natsu menjawabnya dengan singkat, "Benar."

Betapa leganya Hiashi mendengar jawaban tersebut. Setelah Natsu pergi, Hiashi membuka sebuah laci yang ada di mejanya. Mengambil selembar foto yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok keluarga kecilnya.

Terlihat dalam foto tersebut, Hinata yang masih sekolah dasar dalam foto tersebut. Sang ayah yang sedang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Sementara Hinata memegang sebuah rangkaian bunga matahari sambil tersenyum bahagia dan juga ada seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Terlihat sang ibu yang juga berdiri di samping sang ayah. Terlihat sekali suasana bahagia di foto itu.

Hiashi memandangi wajah seorang gadis di samping Hinata.

"Hanabi... Kenapa harus kau yang pertama kali tahu soal rahasia Klan..." ia mulai berbicara sendiri sambil terus melihat foto tersebut.

Di kamar Hinata, Hinata bersandar pada dinding kamarnya sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sebuah Boneka beruang besar miliknya.

"Siapa yang tadi menolongku..? Aku yakin yang menolongku tadi bukan Natsu.. Dan jika bukan Natsu, lantas siapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Hinata teringat akan pertanyaan pemuda Uchiha yang menyerangnya.

"Adik?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa benar aku punya adik?" puluhan pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya.

Lelah memikirkan hal itu, ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke boneka beruang yang ia peluk sendari tadi. Ia menghela nafas berat. Semua keanehan ini terjadi dalam sehari sekaligus. Membuatnya bingung dan penasaran.

Malam itu, Hinata lagi-lagi bermimpi berjalan di tengah taman bunga yang besar. Ia menelusuri taman bunga tersebut.

"Okaa-chan, itu apa?" terdengar suara anak kecil dari sebelah barat tempat Hinata berdiri. Hinata mengikuti arah suara itu berasal.

Ketika ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, ia melihat gadis yang semalam ada dalam mimpinya. Hanya saja gadis tersebut memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dari yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya semalam dan ukuran tubuhnya juga lebih kecil dari semalam. Ia bersama seseorang yang ia panggil "ibu" nya.

Hinata melirik "ibu" dari gadis kecil itu. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata mendapati "ibu" gadis tersebut adalah "ibu" nya.

"Itu bunga Matahari, Hanabi-chan" jawab seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang gadis kecil itu dan ibunya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut mendapati orang tersebut adalah dirinya. Jika di lihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dirinya dalam mimpi ini sedang berusia sekitar 12-13 tahunan.

"Apa maksudnya ini..."

Hinata kecil, ibunya dan gadis kecil yang di ketahui bernama Hanabi, pergi ke suatu tempat. Hinata mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Kali ini ia melihat sang ayah sedang menghampiri Hinata kecil, Hanabi dan ibunya. Setelah itu terlihat mereka berfoto bersama dengan dirinya memegang serangkai bunga Matahari, Hanabi berdiri di sebelahnya, ibu dan ayahnya berada di belakangnya.

Foto dengan latar belakang taman bunga Matahari.

"Ugh..." rasa sakit di kepalanya mendadak muncul. Apa yang ia lihat ini.. Apa ini? Seperti nya ia pernah melewati hal seperti tadi.

Tapi seingatnya, ia tak pernah berkunjung kemari. Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Semua bunga Matahari di sana tiba-tiba bersinar begitu terang, membuat Hinata menutup rapat-rapat matanya karena tak tahan dengan silau nya cahaya matahari.

Semenit kemudian, mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Diam. Hinata terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Otaknya juga berusaha untuk bekerja seperti biasanya. Setelah merasa nyawanya terkumpul, ia mengubah posisinya dari posisi berbaring menjadi posisi duduk. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian dalam mimpinya tadi.

"Mimpi..?" gumamnya. Ia merasa mimpi tadi benar-benar aneh buatnya.

Hanabi? Siapa hanabi itu? Apa benar Hanabi adalah adiknya? Apa benar ia mempunyai seorang adik?

Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi menghampiri benaknya. Membuatnya langsung merasa sakit kepala karena pusing memikirkannya.

"Otou-sama berhutang penjelasan padaku. Harus ku tanyakan soal ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang Otou-sama sembunyikan dariku. Aku yakin itu.." batin Hinata.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melakukan kegiatan paginya seperti biasa.

Ketika ia selesai mandi dan menggunakan seragam, ia langsung turun ke bawah.

Ketika memasuki dapur, ia hanya melihat Natsu. Sosok sang ayah tak tertangkap dalam pandangannya.

"Ayah di mana?" tanyanya pada Natsu.

Natsu menghentikan aktivitasnya mencuci beberapa alat masak yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat sarapan. Natsu menghela nafas pelan. Lalu menjawab "Tuan Hiashi sudah pergi ke kantor. Tuan menyuruh kami mengantarkan nona ke sekolah."

Hinata sedikit terkaget mendengarnya.  
"Apa? Mengantarkanku? Bukankah ayah sudah setuju dengan permintaanku yang selalu jalan kaki ke sekolah. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus di antarkan? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata.

Natsu membalikkan badannya, menatap Hinata. Ia terdiam melihat Hinata. Entah bingung atau tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan si nona Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda yang kemarin?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap mata Natsu. Natsu semakin terdiam, membisu.

"Sudah kuduga... Aku tahu yang kemarin menyelamatkanku bukan kau Natsu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Hinata. Natsu lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Natsu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa Hanabi? Apa benar aku punya seorang adik? Dan kenapa pemuda kemarin menyerangku?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Natsu. Hinata terus mengajukan pertanyaan, berusaha mendesak Natsu agar ia mau memberikan penjelasan padanya. Akan tetapi, Natsu tetap diam sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Hinata tak tahan di abaikan oleh Natsu, dengan refleks ia memegang lengan Natsu. Guna menghentikan aktivitas Natsu.

"Natsu, jawab aku."

Natsu menghentikan pekerjaannya, mengelap tangan dan lalu terdiam kembali. Hinata juga ikut terdiam.

"Sudah ku duga nona tak sepolos yang tuan Hiashi kira. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat, rahasia ini akan terbongkar." ujar Natsu.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku. Rahassia apa? Tolong jelaskan, Ku mohon..." pinta Hinata. Natsu menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan saya yang harus menjelaskan semua ini ke nona. Tapi tuan Hiashi lah yang harus menjelaskan ini kepada nona." ujar Natsu.

"Ayah? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Hinata, masih bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Natsu. Natsu tak menjawab, melainkan keluar dari ruang makan.

"H-hei, Natsu, tunggu."

Hinata mengejar Natsu. Ternyata Natsu berjalan ke halaman rumah. Di sana terlihat beberapa pria berbaju hitam yang mengelilingi mobil keluarganya. Natsu melirik Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Silahkan anda ke kantor tuan Hiashi. Saya akan menghubungi sekolah, saya akan bilang nona sedang ada acara keluarga di luar kota. Supaya nona bisa bebas hari ini." ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata terdiam, sedikit tak mengerti, sedetik kemudian ia membalas senyuman Natsu.

"Arigatou..." ucapnya sambil berlari kecil, masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di kantor sang ayah, Hinata langsung menuju ruang kerja sang ayah. Di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan agar tak terkesan tak sopan di depan sang ayah.

"Masuk!"

Suara dari balik pintu mempersilahkannya masuk. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Hinata langsung masuk.

Bisa ia lihat bahwa ayahnya sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Hiashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja masuk. Betapa terkejut dan bingungnya Hiashi melihat Hinata ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau di sini Hinata? Bukankah sekarang sedang jam sekolah?" tanya Hiashi sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke Hinata. Hinata berjalan ke depan sang ayah.

"Aku ingin penjelasan soal kejadian kemarin. Aku ingin tahu semua rahasia yang kalian semua sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Hanabi. Aku ingin tahu alasanku di serang oleh pemuda itu."

Hiashi terdiam mendengar hal itu dari Hinata. Tak ia sangka Hinata akan meminta dirinya menjelasan semua ini. Hiashi tertawa keras.

"Hanabi? Siapa? Lalu, rahasia apa yang kau minta jelaskan? Yang kemarin? Yang kemarin hanya preman ingusan. Jangan di hiraukan. Preman selalu begitu, menyerang orang lain hanya untuk uang, mungkin."

Hiashi berusaha mengelak. Ia tak mau Hinata tahu rahasia yang tak seharusnya di ketahui Hinata. Hinata menatap tajam Hiashi.

"Mungkin? Bagaimana jika ia menyerangku karena sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rahasia yang selama ini ayah sembunyikan dariku? Apa aku salah?" Hinata berusaha mendesak Hiashi. Ia sangat menginginkan penjelasan saat ini.

Hiashi terdiam. Sepertinya ia tak bisa mengelak dari Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah... Akan ku jelaskan semuanya. Kau duduklah dulu di sana." suruh Hiashi sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Hinata mengangguk, menuruti suruhan Hiashi.

Hiashi menarik napas. Ia memulai ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya..."

-To be Continue-

 **Clover** : Sebenarnya...bersambung. Begitulah. *pant* dan akhirnya tertangkap juga. Mission complete. *pant*

 **Arrain** : *mewek* hueee, Clovy jahat. Kan ku bilang cuma bercanda T~T ToT *keiket tali*

 **Clover** : *giggles* Tidak ada yang bercanda jika berurusan denganku, Arra.

 **Arrain** : *ngek* T_T ya udah deh, semuanya. Minta review nya yaah. Gak bisa banyak komentar, lgi keiket nih. Thanks udh baca. Kami tunggu Review nya. Bai bai. (bye bye) *lirik Clover* T.T Clover, lepaskan aku T.T

 **Clover** : Tunggu ketika waktunya tiba.

 **Arrain** : Hueee T-T

 **Clover** : Kami tunggu reviewnya, _minna-san_. *abaikan Arra* dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
